Missing You
by mirandacooksey
Summary: Riley and Bella are madly in love with each other, but when she discovers he is missing after she gets a phone call from her father telling her he disapeared, while she's visiting her mom in Florida. She is in for a big suprise when she gets back. No edward, yet...
1. He will return

For all the people who have or are currently reading this chapter, if you have seen the Conan the Barbarian movie from 2011 and have seen the part where him and Tamara made love and they were rocking back and forth, imagine in their places Riley and Bella.

* * *

"Babe, it's me, Bella, call me as soon as you can". I snapped my phone shut and placed it on my dresser. Riley hadn't called me in two weeks and I was getting a little worried. I then went downstairs and grabbed my car keys. "Where you going, kiddo?" Charlie asked. The Cullen's house, I replied." Okay", he said, turning back to the TV. I moved away from the couch and opened the door. It closed behind me as I walked down the steps; I remember I left my cell phone on my dresser.

"Crap", I said, and turned around to go get it. Once I made it inside I went upstairs and quickly grabbed it. I was about to leave when I crashed into to a hard chest, I quickly looked up and saw a face I wasn't expecting to see. "What are you doing here?" "Who are you? I demanded. "You don't recognize me, do you ?" the voice whispered. I took a few steps back and the shadow took several steps forward stepping into the light. 'Riley" I whispered, "is that really you"?. "Yes, my love it's me. I pulled him forward and crushed myself to his chest, and rose up on my tip toes and kissed him full on the mouth, my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped themselves tightly around my waist and lifted me almost off of the ground. I pulled back very slightly to look at his face. There were several distinct changes to his face, for one his eyes were no longer brown but a dark vivid red, his skin was paler than it was when he was human. " I missed you so much", I said with tears in my eyes. I placed my hand on his ice cold cheek, his eyes closed and he shuddered slightly before leaning his head into the palm of my hand. We stayed in that position for at least 2 minutes before we both pulled back. " I missed you too, Bella. He said quietly, he didn't know it but I heard the undertone to his voice, it held a note I knew nearly as well as my own voice, fear. "What's wrong, Riley"? I whispered, the metallic taste of fear was heavy in my mouth. He raked his hand through his dirty blonde hair, making it stick up. I reached up and gently smoothed it down. " The person who created me, you don't know her, but she thinks I'm in love with her, she'll freak out when she finds out I don't love her " he said. "Then make sure she doesn't find out, love", I urged him.

"I'll see if I can, Bella, but it is going to be difficult, very difficult." He said. I replied, "I know, love". He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around my waist; I leaned back against him and closed my eyes. His fingers started massaging my hips; it felt really, really good; I turned around and slid my hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck, I stretched up and we touched our foreheads together. "Will you change me ?", he pulled away, a little surprised at the suddenness of my question. " Bella-", "Don't say you can't do it, because I know you can; you, Riley Biers, will take anything you want when you want it." "Do it now, Riley, and make it quick." "Fine, he grumbled", and lowered his mouth to my neck, in one quick motion he pierced the skin and injected his venom in to my body; I swooned and almost collapsed if it hadn't been for him who caught me under my arms and pulled me to my feet; then the real pain began, I screamed and pulled away from him and dizzily sat down on my bed. He sat down beside me and pulled me close, he whispered huskily in my ear to go look in the mirror, I did and what was staring back was a slight shock; my eyes looked exactly like his and so did my skin tone, I also had fangs.; I spun around to face him and asked him why my throat was burning, he replied " you're hungry, it happens to every newborn after the change, some of them can't even control themselves others can, it appears that you're one of the few who can control themselves after the change". " How? ; His response was simple; "most of the newborns who are able to control themselves are able to go for weeks without feeding, even months." "oh" i said, and sat down on the bed. Riley moved towards me and sat down beside me; i pulled him closer and moved my hands towards the hem of his shirt; "Bella, what are you doing?", he asked, his breathing ragged. "shh, don't talk" i said placing my finger on his lips. I pushed him backwards toward the headboard of my bed; i straddled his hips and pulled his shirt over his head. i trailed my fingers over his chest and abdomen; Then i pulled my own shirt above my head and threw it on the floor, soon our pants followed. his arms wrapped around my waist so tightly i thought i was going to bruise; but of course we vampires don't bleed or bruise. our mouths were pressed together as we rocked back and forth. i heard myself moan several times and Riley groaned several times as well. i arched my back as he entered my body and i gouged my nails into his back creating long scratches that went from shoulder to waist, but emitted no blood, he gasped tightly in pain. When we finished i leaned my head back against his shoulder; my back pressed against his chest, he kissed my neck and bit my ear gently. "that was amazing', i said; he agreed. he said he had to leave and control the other newborns. I asked him who changed him before he left; "Victoria, her name is Victoria. "Wait", i said to him i know who that is; he spun around, clearly suprised. " you do?", yes i replied, i do. Riley moved towards me and opened his mouth, but before he could say something my doorbell rang; he stepped back, and i darted around him and moved down the stairs silently; i hesiatated on the last step wondering who was at the door. I walked across the carpet and opened the door.


	2. He has returned

"Edward", I squeaked, "what are you doing here?" "Where's Charlie?" he asked; "Charlie's out fishing with Harry Clearwater, though he'll be back in a couple hours." I said. Edward nodded his head; "alright." "Someone's here"; he moved past me and shouldered his way into my house, going up the stairs two at a time, me right on his heels. I told him I was alone, but it was obvious he didn't believe me. Once we made it to my room he moved around and touched some random objects; while he was doing that I moved towards my closet and slid it open very slightly and told Riley to stay put until Edward left. " I will, he said and I closed the door, Edward must have heard me speaking because he turned around and moved towards the closet door; I stopped him. "move, Bella," he said. " no, I won't move." When I didn't move, he lightly pushed me to the side and opened the door; as soon as he spotted Riley , he grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him out. " who are you ", " why are you here?". He demanded. "Let him go, now." " Edward glanced at my face; that gave Riley enough time to free himself from Edward's grasp; Edward spun around using his vampire speed. He tried to grab him, but didn't because Riley was too fast; I moved to stand protectively in front of Riley; "leave him alone, Edward". I said. He told me to move, once again. I didn't move, but instead bared my fangs at him' Riley did the same. Edward stared at me open mouthed in shock; "what happened to you, Bella?". "What did he do." Edward spat the words as if it was full of poison.

He turned around in shock when I said " he's my mate, Edward". "he's what?" , I repeated the words "my mate". Riley moved to stand protectively behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Move away from her, now". he said. " I willl not". Riley replied. I told Edward to leave and he did. Once the door closed behind him, Riley and i rushed up the stairs to my room. Once we were inside, i spun around and Riley gripped my thighs and pulled them up so they wrapped around his torso; I pushed my hair back with one hand and kept the other wrapped around his neck. Once he set me on the bed, he pulled his shirt off and pulled mine off too; We finished at least 30 minutes later; " I have to leave, Bella", he said as he pulled his clothes on; i'll be back in a couple hours. I got up and kissed him, something crackled between us as we did so. "Please, don't leave me alone," I begged him, clutching on to his arm. Anguish flickered across his face; "Trust me, i want to but I can't". he said. I released his arm and stepped away; "what do you have to do?" I asked. "She wants me to locate more humans for her army, strong ones too." " Alright, just be back soon." i said. " I will." I pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and gave him a little push towards the door. I told him to call me when he completed the task Victoria gave him and return to me.

2 hours later, I heard knocking on my front door; I went downstairs to answer it; Riley was standing on the front porch, his hands in his pockets, a stormy expression on his face. I opened the door and smiled at him; " What's wrong ?" i asked him. He replied, " Victoria wants to meet you, Bella." "Now." I was quickly alarmed after he said that; " What, why ?" "I don't know but come with me." Offering me his hand; I took it and stepped out of the house, locking the door behind me.


End file.
